


I Am Happy When I Am With You

by Chesh_cat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jongin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Jealous Jongin, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Kyungsoo, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Top!Jongin, bottom!Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6515677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesh_cat/pseuds/Chesh_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>General knowledge about heats did not make it look like it would be anything difficult to handle. This was what Jongin believed when he agreed to spend Kyungsoo's heat with him. It turned out to be a confusing, stressful, but nonetheless enjoyable experience for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Happy When I Am With You

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: 2013/2014. I really wanted to write some Omegaverse with this pairing.  
> Disclaimer: this story is written solely for entertainment and is not meant to insult anyone.  
> Not beta'd. Also, this is my first time writing something so Explicit. I hope you enjoy!

The living room seemed crowded and lively, since everyone had inadvertently gathered together in one place on the rest-day. Group members were eating, chatting, playing games on various devices or just reading, — resting, in other words. Such a quiet day was a nice change of pace from the usual busy schedule. Starting from this day, they would have a week all to themselves, and their happiness was almost palpable in the air.

Kyungsoo chortled, and Jongin looked up from the comic book he was reading to see his friend smile at something on the screen of his phone. Curious, he sat up and hugged the small Omega from behind, peering over Kyungsoo’s shoulder to see a video from their last practice, when Baekhyun and Chanyeol had been too tired and lazy to repeat everything one more time and fooled about, making them laugh. Jongin smiled and rested his chin on Kyungsoo’s back, between his shoulder-blades, and his lips accidentally brushed over the Omega’s neck, and Kyungsoo went still for a second.

It was only when that Jongin realized his lips had hovered right over the place on his friend’s neck where the scent gland was beneath the skin. He held his breath, anticipating the Omega’s reaction, his heart skipping a beat, and a moment later Kyungsoo hummed under his nose and relaxed into the embrace. Jongin’s Alpha silently growled at that, prowling and pacing back and forth in excitement, and Jongin himself felt a small burst of joy in his chest that he tried to ignore.

“It was a nice day, right?” he noticed. Kyungsoo nodded and turned his neck, although he could not see the Alpha from this position.

“Yeah”, he breathed out. He was silent and uncertain for a split second, and then added softly, “Could you, please, later today remind me to ask you something, when there would be only the two of us?”

“Eh? Well… Okay”.

Jongin was surprised by such a wording, but did not pry further. He separated from Kyungsoo’s smaller form and laid back down on the sofa, noticing a funny expression on Chanyeol’s face who apparently had been watching their little interaction. But Kyungsoo nonchalantly returned to his videos (even though the pink of the Omega’s ears gave him away), and Jongin decided to ignore Chanyeol’s reaction as well.

***

They got the chance to talk privately later in the evening, when everyone were ordering food for the supper. Kyungsoo nodded when he was reminded of what he had said earlier, and took Jongin’s elbow, silently leading him away from the chaos of the main room, constantly looking back to be sure that no one was following them.

When they reached Kyungsoo’s room, the Omega released his arm and hurriedly closed the door. Jongin was not sure, but it seemed that his friend was nervous and it proved to be true when Kyungsoo shook his hands to relieve some anxiety from his limbs.

He watched the Omega fumble with the hem of the shirt in indecisiveness, saw the dear face flush with embarrassment and waited.

Kyungsoo wanted to say something a few times, he frowned and opened his mouth, but no sound came out. The Omega’s distress was infectious, and after several minutes of silence and Kyungsoo’s desperate glances Jongin wanted nothing more than to hug him closely and ask for the reason of such unrest.

But at that same very moment Kyungsoo’s nervousness seemed to reach its peak, so he came closer on shaking legs, took a deep breath and finally looked Jongin in the eyes.

“This may be s-strange, but I thought… Although it is so sudden, probably you would… Oh no, I mean, I thought you could, just _maybe_ …” His voice became smaller with each new word he said and his face crumpled as if he was about to start crying out of despair.

Jongin reached out and placed his palms on the Omega’s shoulders, rubbing them slightly to soothe his friend. “Is it something bad?” he asked in a soft voice. Kyungsoo shook his head. “Well, then you should tell me, hyung. Tell me, okay?” He hoped that his tone was as tender as he meant it to be, and felt a small reassuring smile tug at his lips.

“Okay”, Kyungsoo whispered, and after a series of short calming breaths he looked into Jongin’s eyes once again. He drew his brows together and his face acquired a serious, yet somehow pleading expression. “Tomorrow is the first day of my heat, and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to help me through it”.

Oh, _that_ was unexpected. Jongin suddenly felt as if all the air was sucked out of the room and he could not take a single breath. He just stared at the Omega, while overwhelming panic boiled up in his chest. When he started speaking, his voice trembled.

“You mean it? I just have to be sure that I understand you correctly. You mean… spend it with you in… that way? _Sexual_ way?” was all he managed to say before he, to his horror, noticed the look in Kyungsoo’s big pleading eyes; the look of desperate hope that slowly changed to bitter regret.

“You can just say if you don’t want to. You shouldn’t do this out of pity, Jongin…” the Omega started dejectedly, but Jongin swiftly moved his hands to Kyungsoo’s face, cradling his cheeks in his palms, making the Omega look him in the eyes to see how serious and sincere he was.

“No, Kyungsoo, no. Listen to me. I am happy that you asked me to spend your heat with you, and I will gladly accept your offer. That’s it. I don’t do this out of pity, alright?”

“For real?” Kyungsoo’s voice was barely audible.

“For real”, Jongin smiled and closed the gap between them to finally hug Kyungsoo. He rested his head on the Omega’s shoulder and breathed in the soothing Omega’s scent.

“Okay”, Kyungsoo drawled slowly, and Jongin smiled bitterly. He was a terrible Alpha. He had known the answer before he even heard the whole question. He would be happy to spend Kyungsoo’s heat with him, even though that could probably ruin their friendship. He knew if he tried having sex with Kyungsoo once, he would never be able to lie to himself that Kyungsoo was just a friend; he would not be able to keep his possessive instincts hidden. And yet, he had no other answer for this question.

“We should go, else others might suspect something”, Jongin muttered after a while and stepped back, pretending that he had not noticed the Omega secretly wiping away his tears.

“Yeah”, Kyungsoo breathed out, tugging after the Alpha to the living room.

“Hey, Jongin! What the hell? Why did you make Kyungsoo cry, you monster?” was the first thing that greeted them there. Chanyeol rushed to his best friend, but was stopped by a shaky smile.

“No, it’s okay, Chanyeol”.

“How is it okay? And why does this bastard look so smug? You are not getting any chicken wings I’ve ordered just for you, young man!” Chanyeol pointed his finger at Jongin, ushering Kyungsoo to the sofa.

“What?!” Jongin laughed a little, noticing others stare curiously at them. “I swear, I didn’t—”

It seemed that no one was interested in his excuses as they just laughed at his offended look. Out of the corner of the eye he saw a happy smile on Kyungsoo’s lips and plopped into the vacant chair, smiling back at the Omega.

***

Jongin thought he would not get a wink of sleep that night, but he exhausted himself with all the worrisome thoughts, and by two o’clock in the morning he was sound asleep.

Before he nodded off, the single rational thought in his brain was his father’s only advice regarding sex: “Dumber folk than you managed to do that. You will figure it out by yourself, son.” It is not that his Dad was a bad father, quite the contrary, but he was definitely embarrassed when Mom made him have a ‘bees and flowers talk’ with his fifteen-year-old son. And this night, before he went to sleep, Jongin wondered what would his father tell him now, when his son was going to have his first sexual encounter with an Omega in heat. With _Kyungsoo_ in heat. Oh, this fact made everything better and worse at the same time. Sometimes, during his ruts (when he experienced them to the full, when the schedule did not make him take the pills) the Alpha would imagine his small friend with him, being pliant and seductive, being so good for him, eagerly taking everything he could give. The adorable petite Omega he had been mesmerized with for months now, in his fantasies Kyungsoo became _his_ Omega. After such ruts he could not look Kyungsoo in the eyes for days, and was passive-aggressive and irritated all the time.

He did not know why his friend offered to share the heat with him, yet Jongin did not want to reflect on this. He knew he would never know, and his speculations would not be even close to reality. Yes, it could be that Kyungsoo also liked him, but it could also be that it meant nothing to the Omega, just sex, nothing else. He might had even spent his previous heats with some other group member. Jongin growled at the thought and immediately berated himself. He was an idiot, a jealous idiotic Alpha who was too much of a coward to admit even to himself the truth about the possessive impulses he had towards his friend.

 

The morning met him with all the lingering bitterness of the night’s thoughts and the annoying beeping of the alarm clock. The Alpha turned it off and headed for the shower. He took a really long one, soaking in hot water while trying to sort it out. He knew the basics of the Alpha-Omega sex, and by the looks of it, his Dad was probably right, general knowledge about heats did not make it look like it would be anything difficult to handle. Rather, it had to be a pleasurable, mind-blowing experience every young Alpha desired to try as many times as possible. With this idea in mind, he wolfed down the simplest breakfast he managed to cook, and made a beeline for the Kyungsoo’s bedroom.

What Jongin did not expect to see was the bedroom door open and Junmyeon and Baekhyun standing outside in the dimly-lit corridor. His face probably flinched for a split second into an uncomprehending expression which bordered on his best _‘get away from here’_ look, since a moment later both of them nodded in acknowledgment, and Junmyeon addressed him.

“Kyungsoo does not let us in there”, he said with a good-natured smile. “We wanted to help him, and he didn’t even allow us to cross the threshold.”

Intrigued, Jongin looked inside just to see Kyungsoo hurriedly moving around the room, collecting all the soft toys he had. For the uncomprehending Alpha, it looked bizarre and cute at the same time. These emotions made his voice sound curious when he asked the question. “What’s he doing?”

“Nesting, obviously”, Junmyeon replied offhandedly.

Jongin instantly turned back and glared; he knew that he was acting like an idiot right now, but he could not help it. He wanted to growl at his hyung, the older Alpha, for this condescending remark. He himself had never heard of ‘nesting’ before. And this suspicious knowledge of Kyungsoo’s pre-heat behavior tormented his mind with white-hot jealousy.

“He’s been at it for half an hour now”, Baekhyun remarked wryly, not even looking up from the screen of his phone. He was scrolling through a page and seemed totally indifferent to the current events, and yet, here he was, standing outside Kyungsoo’s bedroom for half an hour already.

Someone slapped his shoulder, and when he turned around he saw Chanyeol looming over him with hands full of water bottles. The Beta worried the lower lip between his teeth and, to be honest, looked a bit wild.

“So, I have brought some water, and we have arranged that I am going to bring you two food and water every morning, just check outside, I’ll place everything near the door.” He shoved the bottles into Jongin’s arms, and passed his hand over the forehead in a nervous gesture. “The pills are on the chest of drawers, Kyungsoo has already taken one today, and you should give him a pill every morning, erm.” Chanyeol rubbed his face once again, and it dawned on Jongin that the Beta was, in fact, completely overwhelmed with concern about his best friend.

“It seems that I forget something, but I don’t remember what it is,” the Beta added hurriedly. “Well, the towel is in the armchair, I think you’ll need it. Yeah, it will be approximately four days, since the symptoms develop so fast. Good luck, then. Have fun, lover-boy”, he added with a crooked smile, pushed Jongin inside the room and closed the door.

Jongin had little time to proceed the information about _food, pills, symptoms_ and _a towel_ , when the door closed behind him. But its sound somehow managed to block all of the Alpha’s anxiety away, and the understanding soaked in. Starting from now, it was getting serious. He put the water bottles on the floor, locked the door and finally looked at Kyungsoo. He had already captured the Omega’s attention, and Kyungsoo was looking at him with that timid smile on his face that made Jongin’s heart flutter. And yet, for some reason the look in the Omega’s eyes felt distant. The Alpha returned the smile and crossed the room in a few long strides, folding Kyungsoo in his arms. The Omega hummed and turned a bit to fit in the embrace more snugly, putting his arms around Jongin’s waist.

The Alpha let out a breath he had been holding and rubbed his cheek on Kyungsoo’s hair, where it was tousled on the temple. Slowly breathing in the Omega’s peculiar scent, Jongin felt at peace with himself. Hugging Kyungsoo like this seemed like the most natural thing in the world.

The room around him gave off a healthy vibe of safety, which made him more relaxed. Jongin decided this had something to do with the room being an Omega’s den, as it felt good in this tidy room with comfy chairs and a bed with several layers of blankets. The curtains were closed, and little night-lights were set in every corner, and the dark room became comfortable and romantic. He then also noticed that Kyungsoo had, apparently, brought every pillow and plushie he had to the bed and surrounded it by them, creating, for lack of a better word, a nest. The Alpha smiled as it became clear that the sight of the nest also soothed him and made him feel protected. The idea that Kyungsoo, driven by instincts, had built it for the very same reason prompted him to hug his small friend closer. They stayed like that for some time, until Kyungsoo let out an anguished gasp and clawed at the Alpha’s T-shirt.

“What’s wrong?”

Kyungsoo did not answer, he just made that sound again. He untangled himself from Jongin’s arms and laid on the bed, pulling the blankets above his head. The Alpha almost panicked, but the blankets were slowly lifted and Kyungsoo peeked curiously at him. Jongin calmed down a little when the Omega shifted to give him enough space on the bed and beckoned him to lay down as well, and he was only happy to oblige.

Kyungsoo pulled the covers above them, and Jongin found himself in the darkness of the tent made of blankets. He felt rather than saw Kyungsoo looking at him intently. A moment later the Omega reached for him and moved closer, seeking the comfort of the Alpha’s body, and hid his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck. His hair tickled, and Jongin huffed a laugh, and then put his hands around Kyungsoo’s waist and hugged him once again. This did not feel like a heat at all, but if he had to cuddle Kyungsoo for four days straight, he did not mind it in the slightest.

A few minutes later the Omega gave a shuddering sigh again, and this time Jongin was far too worried to ignore it. He shifted away from the Omega and pulled the blankets low enough to see Kyungsoo’s face.

“Hey, are you alright?” Just like the other time, the Omega did not answer. “Kyungsoo, look at me”, he begged, and Kyungsoo met his eyes with a dazed, faraway look. “Do you understand what I say?” This time, the Omega did not answer either. A cold pang of fear coursed through Jongin, spurring him into action. He put his hands on the Omega’s shoulders and shook him carefully. He knew that his hands were trembling. His limited knowledge about the heats could explain an Omega being delirious due to the processes and hormonal changes happening in their body, but the Alpha would have never expected something like this to happen, something that would spur all his instincts to care and protect. He would have never expected Kyungsoo, who was always alert and ready to fight back, to look so delicate and exposed to any kind of harm of the outside world.

“M?” A second later the glassy look in Kyungsoo’s eyes changed to a more focused one.

“Kyungsoo, is something wrong?” Even to himself, Jongin sounded worried.

The Omega furrowed his brow, as if a mere rational thought was a struggle to him, and then uttered: “Pain”.

“Where? You have to show me.”

Looking uncertain, Kyungsoo slowly examined himself, finally resting his hand on the small of his back.

“Oh”, Jongin muttered, pushing the blankets down to the foot of the bed. Must be the cramps, then. “Can you lie on your stomach? I will try to make it easier for you”.

The Omega moved obediently and gasped, when Jongin, shifting lower and sitting on the bed, lifted his shirt, and the cool air licked his bare skin. Yet soon the coolness was driven away by the touch of the warm hands. Jongin slid his palms up and down Kyungsoo’s sides, pushing the shirt higher. His arms stroked gently the small of the Omega’s back and kneaded the tense muscles. Under his ministrations the pain was slowly alleviated, and Kyungsoo let out a satisfied sigh.

Looking at the relaxed Omega, Jongin thought that he was not exactly fit for looking after others; usually it was Kyungsoo who took care of him. Now the Alpha had little understanding of what he was doing, but the urge to comfort the Omega drove him to try as hard as he could. He had no doubts Kyungsoo would have laughed kindly at his confused state of mind, if his small friend had been more conscious.

Jongin was absorbed in the massage when he noticed a little black dot on Kyungsoo’s other side. A mole was almost indiscernible in the dim light of the room, and the Alpha bended forward to take a closer look. His heart was hammering in his chest, and his mind was overwhelmed with the sexiness of a small black spot on unblemished skin. He had always noticed these dark moles on Kyungsoo’s face and hands, but hardly ever saw them so close.

Listening to the content sounds the Omega made, Jongin grew bolder and kissed the mole, then licked it. The Omega’s reaction was instant: he giggled and squirmed, trying to wriggle from under the sensual onslaught. Jongin kissed the small mole again, causing another merry giggle. He felt giddy with excitement and rested his head on Kyungsoo’s back.

 “Are you okay now?” He asked softly, rubbing his nose on the Omega’s shirt. Kyungsoo just cooed in agreement, and the Alpha looked up and saw the Omega craning his neck to watch him from the pillows. Jongin noted to himself that Kyungsoo was delirious once again, but he could not think of any new way to bring him round. Besides, he did not consider it necessary. Probably it was the influence of the pheromones the Omega’s body had already started to ooze in small amounts, since he also went a little light-headed, unable to think clearly.

Meanwhile, the Omega moved his head in a smooth gesture to beckon him closer. Jongin moved up to him, and Kyungsoo rolled onto his back beneath the Alpha, all meek and pliant. They aligned their bodies, and Jongin put his elbows on either side of the Omega’s head, leaning in closer. He held his breath, as the moment felt very intimate, mere inches of space separating their faces, their bodies touching from chests to toes. Kyungsoo cooed again, and Jongin could see little creases in the corners of his eyes when the Omega smiled happily at him.

Seeming totally content with the Alpha’s befuddled reaction Kyungsoo turned his head and licked Jongin’s jaw, then nuzzled his cheek. He repeated the action several times before the Alpha woke out of his trance, finally reacting the way the Omega wanted him to. Jongin scented him along the side of his face, along his jaw line and the Adam’s apple, along the readily offered neck. In return, the Omega nosed through his hair and crooned softly. Two solid licks up Kyungsoo’s throat had the Omega gasping. Satisfied with the sound, Jongin nipped at the skin he had just licked. Yet, despite Kyungsoo’s submissiveness, low grumble rose in the Alpha’s chest, and a second later Jongin heard himself growl: “Mine”. But something was not right. Startled by the sudden feeling of insecurity, Jongin stopped. “Mine?” he repeated again, uncertain, and Kyungsoo immediately whispered: “Yours, all yours”. With his possessiveness appeased, Jongin went back to scenting, licking and nipping gently at the Omega’s neck and delicate collarbones. He did not know why he enjoyed this display of affection so much.

They continued the mutual nuzzling for some time, before the Alpha finally pulled back, carefully untangling from the Omega’s limbs and lying beside him. He nosed Kyungsoo’s cheek once more, and out of the corner of the eye he noticed one of the soft toys stare at them. This just rubbed him the wrong way. No one except for him was allowed to look at Kyungsoo right now. He reached out and turned the plushie to face the other way. Then he checked the other toys and inverted those of them which were staring at the Omega.

 “Some of your toys are just creepy”, Jongin explained, making excuses for his actions.

Kyungsoo only sighed sleepily in agreement, and Jongin smiled. He tugged the covers up, and lied down beside the Omega, who had already rolled onto his side. Jongin hugged him from behind and closed his eyes. Kyungsoo should get some sleep, he decided when drifting off.

When Jongin woke up, he was surprised that the blanket had disappeared while he was asleep. But it was not its absence that woke him up. Indeed, the Alpha did not even feel cold. The bed was shaking, and looking to his left he saw Kyungsoo writhing and panting, desperately and rather unsuccessfully trying to get out of his clothes. The Omega’s movements were uncoordinated as he pulled at his shirt and mewled in discontent. Kyungsoo thrashed and kicked, and only Jongin’s fast reflexes saved him from a kick to his stomach. The Alpha gently stopped the knee with his hands and a second later pulled them back as if burned. Kyungsoo’s body felt as hot as a furnace.

He jumped off the bed, trying not to react to the Omega whine at him leaving, and thought that probably, just probably Kyungsoo confused a fever for the heat, since that could explain high temperature, the need for someone to take care of him and the delirium.

Jongin switched on the lamp on the bedside table, hoping Kyungsoo would not mind, grabbed the towel and rushed to the bathroom to dampen it in cold water. When he got back to the bed, the Omega had already managed to rid himself of the shirt and now was tugging his underwear off.

Feeling guilty for enjoying the view, he helped Kyungsoo shed the last piece of clothing and began wiping the sweat-covered skin with the towel. The Omega only whined in relief as the cool cloth glided over his face, neck, arms, legs and torso. Jongin was trying to focus on the task or on Kyungsoo’s anguished cries, and yet he could not but noticed every light and dark mole in the bright light of the lamp. The big black dot near Kyungsoo’s left nipple attracted his attention the most. He wanted to lick it, to bite it, to leave a bruise for everyone to see to whom the Omega belonged. Feeling almost physical pain, he tore away from the heated skin and hurried to the bathroom to moisten the towel again, but when he was nearing the threshold, he stopped in his tracks and dropped the towel without realizing it.

Jongin closed his eyes and slowly drew in the air, filling his lungs with the scent that flooded the room. It made his mouth water. A breathy moan broke the silence, and as the Alpha spun round he saw the most beautiful sight in his life. Kyungsoo sprawled out across the sheets, clawing at them, his body flushed from head to foot, arching up from the bed. The Omega looked at him with lustful, half-lidded eyes, and gave a loud needy whine, which sounded like the Alpha’s name.

Jongin was on him in seconds. The Omega pheromones were messing with his head, he knew that, but at the moment the instincts were stronger than him. His Alpha needed to mount, to take, to claim. He wanted to scent, to lick, to touch the Omega everywhere.

He needed to feel Kyungsoo. Jongin yanked his T-shirt over his head, throwing it away, and lowered his body on the Omega’s smaller form, the first skin-on-skin contact making them both moan.

Kyungsoo put his hands on the Alpha’s sides, sliding his fingers up and down, arching up into the strong body above him, almost completely gone in his heat. Closing his eyes, Jongin moved to nose Kyungsoo’s neck once again, now the Omega’s scent stronger, making his erection throb in his pants. He had always liked Kyungsoo’s scent, fresh and light, but now the air tasted heavier, like a warm summer evening with faint notes of caramel. The Alpha gave a long, solid lick up Kyungsoo’s throat, right above the scent gland, and the Omega whined. A moment later Jongin felt Kyungsoo palm him through the pants, gripping his half-hard cock. It was too much, it was too fast. He gave a long moan, hiding his head in the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck, and the Omega took it as encouragement. He pushed at the Alpha’s chest, making enough space for himself to roll swiftly onto his stomach, getting on his hands and knees in seconds and pushing his plush bottom into the Alpha’s crotch, rolling his hips shamelessly. Jongin growled, longingly but angrily, somewhat puzzled at the irritation he was feeling. His Alpha side was telling him he should just enjoy the simple pleasure of the body the Omega was so willing to give, and yet, something was wrong.

He flipped the Omega onto the back easily, low grumble escaping his throat. Kyungsoo was all eyes, staring at him in astonishment and with a little glint of thrill at the Alpha’s display of power.

And Jongin just froze on the spot. His mind felt like it was splitting in two, separating him from the Alpha. His primal self, the Alpha self was driving him crazy with the urge to claim, to mark, to breed _his_ Omega. But he, _he_ did not want it this way. He wanted to take it slowly. He wanted it, not the Alpha. He had wanted it for so long he had no right to fail right now. But also, he did not have the Omega’s consent for the bond. Kyungsoo had not said a word about that, so now he had to control himself.

The Omega was not helping him either. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip and smiled coyly, before reaching out to touch the Alpha’s chest with hesitant fingers, then moving on to the broad shoulders and strong arms, exploring the muscular body. Jongin puffed his chest at that. _Yes, I am strong, I can protect, I am a worthy Alpha, look at me, look_ only _at me._

Kyungsoo’s exploring hands reached his groin again and the Omega tugged at the hem of the pants, whimpering in displeasure. Jongin caught his wrists and pinned them to the bed. He held the wrists tightly and just watched, drinking in every little detail of Kyungsoo’s body.

It seemed very delicate and soft. The Omega had narrow shoulders and round hips – not as round as female’s, but definitely broad enough for an Omega. _Fertile,_ his mind supplied, but Jongin cast the thought aside. He ran his eyes over the fair mole-sprinkled skin, which made a nameless, ineffable feeling stir in his chest. With his eyes he traced the almost indiscernible path of pubic hair from the small belly button down to the erected penis. He wondered how it would feel on his tongue. It was so small in comparison with his own, Jongin could only think of it as adorable. He chuckled at the thought, but then the Omega spread his legs wider and he caught the sight of the twitching leaking hole. In a millisecond Jongin felt like all his body electrified. He cast a glance at the Omega’s face and whined when he read the same lust he was feeling.

First curious, Kyungsoo grew impatient. His body was trembling with need, but the Alpha did nothing to soothe his itching want. He frowned, trying to think straight. Was the Alpha rejecting him? It was simply humiliating, and now he knew only one way to show the stupid Alpha how he wanted him. Looking Jongin in the eyes, he pulled his chin up and moved his head to the side, baring his neck to the Alpha. But Jongin seemed to freeze on the spot, unblinking. Kyungsoo whimpered and jerked his hips up in a futile attempt to reach the Alpha’s body, to make him react to his actions. The lubricant was rolling down the underside of his ass, which felt overwhelmingly _raw_. The wicked feeling of being unwanted clawed at his chest and brought angry tears to his eyes.

The next thing Jongin knew, Kyungsoo tried to shove him away, and snapped aggressively at his neck, narrowly missing his skin. The Alpha pushed him down, growling, uncomprehending and angry. The Omega was disobeying him, challenging his Alpha status. The Omega had to surrender. And thus he wanted to break him. Jongin pressed him into the covers, and only when he heard a low choked whimper he loosened his grip. It somewhat sobered him up.

“Shit”. He hugged the Omega tenderly, tucking Kyungsoo’s head into the crook of his neck, hoping his scent would pacify the Omega. He had been so afraid to lose control and hurt his precious friend, and yet he did that just now. He stroked Kyungsoo’s hair and whispered in his ear. “I am sorry, I am _so_ sorry, Kyungsoo. But please, don’t tempt me, it’s so hard to control myself when I am with you. You are so sexy, I feel like I am going crazy. Please, don’t tease me.”

It was silent for a second, but the Omega seemed to understand. Kyungsoo cooed softly and nuzzled his neck. “Is it okay if I move on?” Jongin asked gently. He heard a breathy “Yeah” in response.

Jongin slowly pulled away and placed a feather-light lick to the column of Kyungsoo’s neck. He looked into the Omega’s eyes and saw the renewed interest and, most important, patience. The Alpha bit his clavicle, then lapped at the small mark, and with tender licks moved down to the Omega’s nipples. He licked at the right one, swirled the tip of his tongue around the little bud and then blew on it, and Kyungsoo cried out, shivering. The Omega tried to push his head away, but Jongin only moved to the second nipple, giving it the same attention, and Kyungsoo gripped his hair, drawing his head even closer. Then, Jongin proceeded further, to nip and lick at the big mole he had noticed earlier. Kyungsoo let out a choked moan, and Jongin relented.

He moved down his body, leaving a trail of licks, enjoying the small soft gasps he could elicit from Kyungsoo’s mouth. He dipped his tongue into Kyungsoo’s belly button, drawing a surprised yelp from the Omega, and all but grinned against his skin in excitement. Jongin glided his palms over Kyungsoo’s body, feeling insatiable need to mark all of the Omega’s skin with his scent. Licking and nipping at the lower part of Kyungsoo’s abdomen, teasing him with the prospect of there his tongue was going to go next, he moved both hands to tweak the Omega’s nipples, tantalizing his oversensitive body.

Kyungsoo’s hips lurched forward, and his erection brushed the Alpha’s jaw. Without hesitation, Jongin bent his neck to wrap his lips around the head of the Omega’s cock. It felt velvety on his tongue, the feeling making him swallow around the girth. Next thing he knew, he had to press the Omega’s hips down with both hands, as Kyungsoo bucked his hips so hard Jongin almost choked. He sucked and licked and moved his mouth up and down the shaft, caressing Kyungsoo’s thighs as the Omega mewled in pleasure. Jongin’s palms brushed over the Omega’s buttocks, and the Alpha moaned around the dick, reveling in the tender softness of skin under his palms. Kyungsoo gasped and grabbed the Alpha’s hair, crying “Please, please…” brokenly between the moans. Jongin released his cock from his mouth with an obscene pop and licked the inner side of his trembling thighs.

He felt the powerful need to lick at Kyungsoo’s hole, already dripping wet with natural lubricant, but he could tell that the Omega was on the edge. _Next time_ , he promised himself, then moved two fingers to circle the twitching entrance and pushed them inside, scissoring and feeling the walls accommodate him easily. They both groaned, and Jongin gently pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bed sheets. “So ready for me, so wet,” the Alpha heard himself mutter.

He moved up the Omega’s body with tender licks and nips, and finally pressed his forehead to Kyungsoo’s, letting the need overwhelm him. Kyungsoo gave a guttural moan and spread his legs wider, before wrapping them around Jongin’s thighs.

“Are you sure?” Jongin asked. He knew the answer, he just had to ask.

“Yeah. Yes, please, yes.” Kyungsoo whispered frantically, reaching out to touch the Alpha’s shoulders. “I need you.”

“Alright.” Jongin cringed a little when he pulled off his pants and underwear with a big damp strain of pre-come on the front. He tossed them aside, and Kyungsoo put his legs back around his thighs. Jongin positioned himself and leaned in to lick Kyungsoo’s lips when the head of his cock slid inside easily. Kyungsoo slowly pushed his hips up, drawing the Alpha’s cock deeper, at the same time opening his mouth to lick at Jongin’s intruding tongue. They both moaned, and Jongin set a leisurely rhythm, first moving his hips in circles but gradually picking pace, holding Kyungsoo in a tight embrace. The Omega met his thrusts halfway, panting heavily into his mouth.

“Greedy, aren’t you?” Jongin said out of breath, and Kyungsoo just arched his back into the strong body above him, digging his blunt nails into the Alpha’s back and muffling his moans in his shoulder. His heart was beating loudly, in his head, in his chest, in his whole body; it was the sound that overwhelmed him, along with the breathy gasps of the Omega. The pleasure was gradually building inside his whole body; he felt these hot sparks even in his fingertips.

“Kyungsoo,” the Alpha called in a raspy voice, never stopping the movement of his hips, “look at me.”

“No.” The Omega shook his head. The bed squeaked under the force of Jongin’s violent thrusts.

“Then moan for me,” he asked feverishly, “I love your voice.” He screwed his eyes shut and then he felt it – he knew what it was, even though he had never experienced it before. The knot was forming due to the Omega’s pheromones, his dick growing in size at the base, now catching on Kyungsoo’s rim.

“No, Jongin. Ah…”

Jongin’s hips pistoned on their own at the mention of his name, and he started thrusting in earnest, making the Omega beneath him moan in delight. Lovely, sexy Kyungsoo was with him now, sharing the pleasure of the heat with him. _Mine, mine, mine!_ The only rational thought he had in mind was the need to see Kyungsoo’s face.

Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s hair and pulled, meeting the Omega’s feverish gaze. His eyes were unbelievably big, as if amazed at what the Alpha made him feel. A sheen of sweat was covering Kyungsoo’s face, and his wet pouty lips were open, pushing small sweet cries out of his mouth. And in that moment, he was lost. With a growl, Jongin drove his hips deeper inside the Omega’s body, knot pushing past the last ring of muscles and setting in fully, making Kyungsoo scream.

“Please, Jongin, I am so close, I need… I need.”

 _Sexy little beast!_ was all Jongin could think before the Omega pulled him down and bit, hard, on the crook of his neck, while shivering through his first wave of orgasm. Exquisite hotness of the thought that the Omega wanted to claim him as his Alpha pushed Jongin over the edge, and he squeezed Kyungsoo in his arms, feeling his knot spasm, cum rushing inside the Omega’s twitching body.

 

Later, when they were kissing in the quiet bliss of the afterglow, Jongin felt the silent contentment grow in his chest. He had proved to himself and to his small friend that he was a worthy Alpha. With the lessening in Kyungsoo’s coordination and the dizziness in his own mind he knew that the next wave of heat would hit them just in a few minutes. It was such a pity. He really loved kissing, especially Kyungsoo’s luscious lips. Anticipating the next three and a half days of the heat, Jongin realized that he had never felt so incredibly _happy_ as he did in this moment with Kyungsoo in his arms.

***

A small grumble and a creak of the bed woke Jongin up to the sight of Kyungsoo stumbling sleepy towards the bathroom. The Alpha followed him with his eyes, savoring the pleasing sight of the Omega’s shoulders and back with constellations of moles, covered in kiss and teeth marks. Lower, on Kyungsoo’s hips, there were unmistakable handprints and scratches. Kyungsoo looked positively debauched. Jongin glanced at the Omega’s neck, noticing that there was no bonding bite. Which meant that he managed to restrain himself and his Alpha self. Jongin let utter satisfaction wash over him.

When Kyungsoo disappeared in the bathroom and Jongin heard the familiar sounds of him using bathroom facilities, he allowed himself to sit up in the bed and stretch out. The Alpha ran his eyes over the room. Empty water bottles were scattered all over the floor along with empty bowls placed near the door. Every morning their group members had put food and water outside for them to pick it when they wake up. It was strange, considering the heat, that he had not tried to rip their heads off or something in a fit of jealous rage. Rather than that, he vaguely remembered the comforting feeling of gratitude at their pack’s care and support. He drew in the air with his nose. It did not taste like others. It only tasted like a delicious mix of Kyungsoo’s and his scents. And yet, he still had to open the windows later to air the room, Jongin noted with gloom obedience.

It was very nice to think about the last three mornings they had spent together. Kyungsoo was quite slow after sleeping, and Jongin found it adorable. The memories of their shared morning routine, enjoyable breakfasts and peaceful conversations left a pleasant feeling in his chest. For some time, his mind was completely at ease, until he heard an abrupt squeak from the bathroom.

The Alpha rushed to the bathroom just to see Kyungsoo safe and sound, staring in wonder at the bathtub. When Jongin came closer, the Omega pointed to the floor, where the curtain lay in a pile with the bent rod atop of it. “What happened here?”

Jongin felt the hot rush of blood to his face and bit his lip. “Do you really want to know?” Kyungsoo nodded, uncertain.

_\----------------------------_

_It was the last day of the heat. Warm water was rinsing soap from their bodies while they were kissing leisurely, hands roaming over each other’s skin. With the kiss becoming more and more sloppy and the increasing tingling sensation in his body, Jongin could tell that the new heat wave was steadily overtaking them._

_Kyungsoo sucked on his lower lip, then licked it. He looked the Alpha in the eyes, and Jongin shivered under this dark, lust-filled gaze. The Omega pursed his lips, as if having decided something, and leaned in to nip at the Alpha’s neck, then moved lower to lick at his collarbones and chest. Kyungsoo’s arms shifted to the small of the Alpha’s back, blunt fingernails scraping Jongin’s back a little, when he lapped at the Alpha’s abs. The general direction of the Omega’s actions gave Jongin the idea of what was going to happen next, and he felt his cock throb at the thought._

_Kyungsoo dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the Alpha’s hips, gripping them, holding the Alpha in place. He glanced up with mischievous glint in the eyes and, before Jongin knew, lunged forward and gave the Alpha’s cock one solid lick from the base to the tip. Jongin’s erection jerked up at the attention, and the Omega repeated the action several times, making Jongin moan and pant above him. Kyungsoo moved his hands down thick, strong legs, and then back to the thighs, now lapping at the head of the Alpha’s cock with fast swirls of his tongue. Jongin gripped the rod of the shower curtain for leverage, and ran the fingers of his free hand through Kyungsoo’s hair. The Omega looked up and, with their glances connected, wrapped his pretty lips around the tip of Jongin’s cock, sucking on it a little._

_The loud crack of the rod did not waver Jongin’s attention in the slightest. He just dropped it to the floor along with the curtain and automatically turned off the water. Getting a hold on Kyungsoo’s hair with both hands, he thrust his hips just an inch forward, watching the Omega open  his mouth readily to accommodate him, these gorgeous lips stretching around his shaft. Jongin breathed in through his nose and counted to ten, before slowly pulling away and making a step back. The Omega was looking at him with his mouth still open, and Jongin reached out to trace his bottom lip with a finger. Kyungsoo licked at the fingertip, before sucking it inside and lapping at it with his warm tongue._

_Jongin growled. He extracted his finger from the wet mouth and hauled the Omega up, pressing him against the wall and licking his way between Kyungsoo’s soft beautiful lips. The Omega whimpered, answering him with the same fervor, throwing his legs over the Alpha’s thighs and clinging to his strong frame._

_Jongin hugged him closer and, never stopping their open-mouthed kisses, stepped out of the bathtub with Kyungsoo in his arms. Later, in hindsight, he would wonder how he had managed to get them both safely to the bed._

_There, in the comfort of their nest, they got down to probably the most unhurried, loving sex they had had in those four days of the heat._

_\----------------------------_

Having stopped speaking, Jongin risked a glance at Kyungsoo and chuckled when he saw the Omega looking thoroughly embarrassed. For once, he was almost happy he did not get an erection while talking about something like that. Well, he could not blame his body. If he had to work for four days straight with little food and sleep, he would have to take a day or two off.

Kyungsoo was silent for some time, avoiding his gaze. He looked up only when Jongin started speaking again.

“Well, I didn’t know you were such a, umf…” Kyungsoo hurriedly pressed his palm to Jongin’s lips, silencing him.

“Don’t you dare call me that!”

“What? ‘A sexy thing’?” Jongin mumbled through his fingers. Kyungsoo blushed once again and pulled his hand away.

“I am, umm… very grateful to you for agreeing to spend the heat with me,” Kyungsoo said timidly, looking Jongin in the eyes. It was like that first day once again. “And if you want to, I can accompany you through your next rut,” he added softly.

Oh. It was when that the Alpha realized something very important. _Oh shit._

“Kyungsoo,” Jongin began, “I have to confess that I don’t remember the third day of your heat, starting after the breakfast time. It was probably my rut.”

For a moment the Omega looked dumbfounded, before he asked: “Is it why you went all-Alpha on me? Is it why you licked me all over two times that day?”

He could not understand if Kyungsoo realized the implications of his heat and Jongin’s rut synchronize. But judging by the Omega’s flustered look and blush creeping up his neck, the Alpha somewhat regretted the fact that he did not remember any of it.

But he felt he had to clarify, to let all the feelings off his chest. He stepped closer to Kyungsoo.

“I am happy that you let me spend your heat with you; that you chose me over those bast… others,” he coughed. It was already a disaster. “I will be happy to spend my next rut with you, I mean… Yes, I’ve dreamt about spending your heat with you, but it’s not just the Alpha-Omega thing, or sex, or instincts. I also want to kiss you, embrace you and take care of you on any other day. What I want to say is that I want to be with you. Not just during the heats, and not as a friend.”

His voice trailed off, and he waited. While he was speaking, Kyungsoo’s expression had changed from uncomprehending to unsure, and Jongin felt that probably he had a chance.

“Are you saying that you like me?” the Omega breathed out at last.

“Yes,” Jongin whispered. Kyungsoo looked at him as if he could not fully believe it.

“I thought you only like females, eh…”

“To be honest, you are so adorable that I don’t really care,” Jongin muttered.

“Do you know that it is less likely for me to carry, or that I am most possibly going to get bigger with time?”

“As I’ve said, I don’t care. And I doubt you’ll ever cease to be cute even if you get bigger than me,” the Alpha added with humor. Biting his lower lip, the Omega looked very open and vulnerable.

“Do you mean you want to bond with me? Because I, I don’t… I am not ready for a bond yet.” The Omega muttered, sheepishly.

Now it was Jongin’s turn to not quite believe what the other had just said. From Kyungsoo’s expression he knew exactly what the Omega’s words meant. Now, he just had to push a little.

“If you don’t want a bond, then how about we start as boyfriends?” He asked teasingly, and was rewarded with the most radiant smile from his little friend.

“Okay. ‘Boyfriends’ sound very good to me.” Wrapping his arms around Jongin’s neck, Kyungsoo pushed him against the sink and kissed his lips sweetly. The Alpha gripped the Omega’s waist and hugged him closer.

Kyungsoo pulled his lips away and looked into the other’s eyes. It felt as if he doubted if he could tell it, but then he ventured.

“I want to thank you for being my first partner.” He blushed at that, and in the Alpha’s arms he seemed even smaller than usual. Jongin’s heart lurched.

“Was it your first heat with someone?” It was rather hard to believe, considering the Omega’s age. He always thought Omegas, unlike the Alphas, could not just wait out and had to take a partner or make use of special toys.

“It was my first real heat, ever.” Kyungsoo bit his lower lip. He wanted to tell the Alpha everything. Looking intently at Jongin’s bare chest, he continued. “Several months ago, when we had three weeks off, I went to my family, remember? And it was when that I had a strong fever, I was sweating terribly, and it was one hell of an experience. But my Mom said that it was not a disease. It was the ‘pre-heat’. You know, the very first heat that isn’t actually a heat? Well, it was that. My Mom said that it started because I was affected by the continuous presence of an Alpha. She… even asked to introduce him or her to the family,” he chuckled.

If Jongin remembered correctly, it was the time when they had started hanging out together more. When he had become aware of his feelings and wanted to be as close to Kyungsoo as he could.

“Was I this Alpha?” Jongin asked softly, and when Kyungsoo nodded, he leaned in and kissed the Omega in the ear, right where the adorable little mole was. Kyungsoo yelped and unsuccessfully tried to push him away. Chuckling, Jongin just held him in his arms, not letting go, and the Omega decided to say some more.

“Nobody knows that I had never had a heat before this one. You know, Junmyeon even asked me once to share my heat with me, more than a half a year ago.” Kyungsoo confided shyly, and the Alpha immediately tensed.

“And what did you answer?”

“I refused.”

“Please don’t talk to Junmyeon for some time. I might get overly jealous. I am your boyfriend, after all.”

“Okay.” Kyungsoo frowned, uncomprehending.

Now, when everything was settled, it was unbelievably easy to say all the embarrassing things they had kept unsaid.

“I think it’s my turn now. I want to thank you for being my first Omega,” Jongin said in earnest, and Kyungsoo’s eyes snapped back to his face. “What? I am not some playboy, you know!” The Omega just blushed furiously, at the same time looking unabashedly _happy_. Jongin just hugged him closer.

“So, how are we going to take a shower, when there is no curtain?” he asked some time later.

“Well, we could probably just sit in the bathtub?” The other replied.

***

When they entered the living room, there were just four people in there. Of course, one of them was Chanyeol, who quickly rose from his seat and approached them, looking at the Omega’s neck.

“Where is the bond mark, you, lover-boy?” he asked Jongin crossly. The Alpha snarled at him.

But Kyungsoo was the first to answer. “Don’t pick on my boyfriend!” he pushed his friend half-heartedly, warning him against other comments with a glare.

“Oh, you are not allowed to talk, when you have snatched the best-looking Alpha in the dorm.” Chanyeol uttered, and Kyungsoo belatedly realized that the Beta was, in fact, joking. “I was able to forgive you for that time when I thought that we were dating, and then you said that you are happy to have such a good friend. Now you will have to beg me on your knees for me to forgive you.”

Kyungsoo felt a tight grip on his hip and without looking he knew it was Jongin. The Alpha was breathing heavily, and the Omega felt that Jongin was seething with jealousy once again.

“Stop being silly, Chanyeol.” He pushed his friend aside and, taking Jongin’s hand, attempted to tug the Alpha to the kitchen. But it was Baekhyun who spoke up next.

“Guys, we made an interesting revelation. The walls are thick enough that it just seemed you were moving the furniture for four days straight. But even this sound was very awkward, so everyone had to go on long walks and dine out every day.”

Kyungsoo felt his face flush in embarrassment.

“Oh, and don't worry, newlybonded! We will try to make it as awkward for you as possible! Right, guys?”

Kyungsoo looked around and saw Minseok smirk at them. Baekhyun and Chanyeol laughed evilly, but Yixing, who had laid aside his book, frowned.

“Don’t listen to these two. They are just envious. We will do everything to help you, and will keep your relationship a secret from others as long as possible, alright?”

“Alright”, Jongin nodded, thankful. He took Kyungsoo’s hand and led his boyfriend to the kitchen.

It seemed Chanyeol found a new target for his jokes.

“Wow, that’s the real man talking! Will you probably comfort me as well, Yixing?”

“What? Go away, Chanyeol! I said… Somebody, help me!”

Kyungsoo and Jongin laughed and shared a kiss in the kitchen, where nobody could see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!  
> This is my second time writing a fic in English (it is not my mother tongue), so I hope it's good.  
> This is my 'first' in many aspects, and I am satisfied with the way the fic turned out to be. It took me three months to complete this story. KaiSoo is my first RPS pairing, so I have my doubts. Besides, the latest news made my doubt that I should complete this, but soon I decided that I wanted to write and post it anyway. I am a shipper, and we go against the flow (of logical thinking). I just love these two idiots so much. :D  
> I have to say that I was inspired to write this due to all the majestic Johnlock Omegaverse stories I've read so far. Many of the Omegaverse tropes are from the fics I've read.  
> Please, do not repost, I will feel uncomfortable if you do so. You can always post a link to the story! :)


End file.
